Neglected Character Comix
The EVIL-Luigi Story Main Article: The EVIL-Luigi Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Special Edition by Patrick VanDusen The Mushroom Wars Main Article: The Mushroom Wars * Part 1: A New Side by Lemmy Koopa Part 1 Special Edition by Lord Reid * Part 2: A House Divided by Jay Resop * Part 3: A Mouse, a Snake, a Crab, and a Fireball by Lemmy Koopa Part 3 Special Edition by Lord Reid * Part 4: The Alliance by Jay Resop * Part 5: Reinforcements Have Arrived Part 5 Special Edition * Part 6: The Mario Strikes Back * Part 7: Spies, Burnt Macaroni, and Overacting Part 7 Special Edition * Part 8: Fight Fire with Anti-Ballistic Missiles * Part 9: Pasta Palace Part 9 Special Edition * Part 10: The Crystal of Reststop * Part 11: The Koopa Klan Strikes Back Part 11a Special Edition Part 11b Special Edition * Part 12: The Return of Mario * Part 13: The Epic Battle Part 13a Special Edition Part 13b Special Edition Part 13c Special Edition Part 13d Special Edition * Part 14: Shadows of the Mario Bill and Fred's Quazi-Mediocre Adventure Main Article: Bill and Fred's Quazi-Mediocre Adventure * Prologue: Once Upon a Bad Pun * Part 1: The Not-so-perfect Plan * Part 2: Mission Sorta-possible * Part 3: The Rath of Orland * Part 4: The Plot Thins * Part 5: Battle Hymn of the Idiot * Part 6: May The Worce Be With You * Part 7: America's Amazingly Stupid Home Videos * Part 8: And Now Let Us Have A Moment of Silence * Part 9: The Extra Move * Part 10: The Eco-Centric-Chrono-Time-Vortex * Part 11: Reason Number Two-Sixty-Three Why You Should Never Piss Off A Spanyard * Part 12: Yes, We Have No Bananas. We Have No Bananas, Today. * Part 13: A Few Too English Muffins Short of an Intercontinental Breakfast * Part 14: Caught Between A Rock And, Well, Another Rock * Part 15a: The End, The Begining, or Maybe Neither * Part 15b: And You Thought That Seinfield Went On Forever * Part 15c: Ep A Log The NC/SSS Crossover Main Article: The NC/SSS Crossover * Part 1: The Saga Ends...Er...Begins * Part 2: A Revolution, a Resolution, and a Revelation * Part 3: Why to Avoid Gnomes * Part 4: You Don't Want To Know Mario Busters Main Article: Mario Busters * Part 1: The Date of Destiny * Part 2: Mine Eyes Have Seen The Tubby * Part 3: Team RAY Blasts Off Slow as a Slug! * Part 4: Theme Song * Part 5: The Planet's Dumbest Animals * Part 6: Nothing Says Dinner Like Liquid Gummi Bugs and Beef Jerky * Part 7: Yays, Rays, and Jays * Part 8: Theme Song Second Verse * Part 9: Lemmings, Silly Putty, and Robots Equal Fun, Fun, Fun! * Part 10: And You Thought It Was Just A Simple Running Joke * Part 11: I Listened To The Sports Tribe Music The Whole Time * Part 12: Theme Song Third Verse * Part 13: I Considered Atma or Lavos, But After Too Many Games Of Bionic Commando I Decided To Throw The Albatross At Him * Part 14: . * Part 15: Squaresoft is Overrated * Part 16: Theme Song Final Verse * Final Part A: Darkfalz Beware the Generations of Doom (Ominous Warnings Ltd.) * Final Part B: We Just Had To Do It One More Time The NC/SSS Crossover Mach 2 Main Article: The NC/SSS Crossover Mach 2 * Prologue * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part Cuatro * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part Acht * Part 9 * Part 10A * Part 10B * Part 10C * Part 10D * Part 10E * Part 10F * Part 11 * Part 12 NC Chronicles Main Article: NC Chronicles * Introduction) * Part 1: When You Wish Upon a Popstar * Oh, Brother! * The Wayz We Wuz * This Bill's For You The Lord of the Wings Main Article: The Lord of the Wings * Prologue * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 A Story About Something Main Article: A Story About Something * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 Metal Man's EXTREME Presidential Adventure Main Article: Metal Man's EXTREME Presidential Adventure * Part 1: The Remote of Wrath * Part 2: Attack of the Stick Figures